A holiday to remember
by ProwlPony100
Summary: I like this story myself. It is funny and sweet. Enjoy. The story after this one is going to be about Sari and Bumblebee. *wink*


**_A holiday to remember _**

_**"Please stop try and fight Sound-wave's control!" A 18 year old dragon girl yelled to 5 giant robots. "Please we don't want to hurt you." The girl said as Prowl the robot ninja jump on Sari with his fist in the air. "Sorry Prowl but I have to do this." She said as she breathed fire on Prowl making him retreat. "Gem stone help!" "Sari NOOO!" Optimus's axe came down as two ninja star's knock Sound-wave's gitare out of his hand making Prime come back to sences. "SARI!" That was way to close. Sari said as she came out from behind the axe. And you ya big faker I knew something was up. I wasn't just faking it took a lot of prosseccer over matter to resist Sound-wave's control. Gem stone changed shape and there stood a huge dragon bigger than the bots and she charged at Sound-wave. It's time to turn down the volume! She said as she slashed SW with her razor sharp tail ending SW's life for good. Thank Primus this is all over. Gem stone said as she took to the sky and started to do tricks one being the sonic boom.**_

_** Wow look at the colours. Huh what colours...I did a sonic rainboom. A sonic what!? It's spoken of in legands. Amazing but how did you pull that one of? I don't know I ghess it was joy. How wonderful I would love know what it feels like doing one of those. Then so be it. Gem stone swooped down and grabbed Prowl taking him high into air and then plumeted towards the earth at high speed. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BOOM! A double rainboom blasted through the sky and Gem stone landed gently on the ground and letting a very dizzy Prowl get off. Oops ghess I over did this time hahaha. That was my worst idea yet remind me never to ask if I can find out what that's like. HAHAHAHAHA! The whole team laughed. Sorry Prowl I went a little over board on that one. Just a little? Okay a lot over board now get on guys I'll give you all a lift home. It took about 30 seconds to get to base at the Gem stone was going. Wow that was soooooooo cool Gem! Thanks Sari you can get of now. The team got off and Gem took off but before Prowl could head inside Gem grabbed him and flew. Aaaahhhh! Well ghess someone finally got the drop on Prowl hahahahaha! Why did you drag me all the way up here? Prowl said as Gem put him on her back. Because I wanted to show you something. Which is? The sun set from the sky. Gem said as the sun began to go down casting it's ray's on Gem stone making her scale's glow. Wow the sun's ray's make your scale's glow it's buttieful. Yes but I came up here to not only let you see the sun set but let you know how it feels to fly at night. Gem said as the sun went down and the moon went up. This is amazing. I thought you might like it but I should bring you home now. It took 10 mins to get back to base and Prowl got of her and she turn back into her human form with wings and horns. Lets go inside and go to bed. Prowl said as walked inside but Gem didn't follow. Gem are you okay? Yea but I would rather sleep on the roof of the in dragon form. Why is it not cold. I'm a dragon Prowl I have heat in my body why don't feel the heat. Gem said as she turned into a dragon. Prowl her side and found that she was infact warm and the heat almost felt soothing. I feel you have become very relaxed how about you sleep with tonight? Gem said grabbing Prowl and flying up to the roof of the base. I will keep you warm tonight. She said as set him and landed beside him wrapping her long tail around him. Your so warm Gem. I know dear I know. She said and looked at Prowl to see shock in his face. Why did you just called me dear? Because you see you are dear to and I have fallen you...hard and just can't get you out of my mind Prowl I love you. I love you too Gem. Gem licked Prowl as though trying to kiss him in dragon form. Prowl chuckled at this. Prowl I need you to do something for me but your not going to like it. Yes what is it? Stab my leg with your ninja star don't worry I'll be okay I just need you to help me cry. Okay here goes. Prowl stabbed Gem on the legs and she began to cry. Here Prowl take this there dragon tears you see dragon tears are so pure they turn into a crystal like form. Amazing these are so pretty why are you giving them to me? I thought you would like them and it's rare for dragons to cry it would take high emotion mixed with pain to make a dragon cry. High emotion like what emotion? Sadness and before you ask I'm sad because any day now Dark wing will be coming and I will have to leave for battle so I give you these to remember me by encase I don't come back and the chances I'll come back alive are very slim. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Because it would only make it harder for you to let my go and say goodbye. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry Prowl but I gotta go he's here. Right you are baby cake's. Gem snarled. Call me baby cake's one more time and your history. Baby cake's baby cake's. THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD! Gem throw herself at Dark wing and bit his neck. OOOOWWWW! Dark wing bit Gem's wing making her scream in pain and getting the bots attention. Oh no Gem told me this would happen and this is it. We have to help her. NO STAY BACK THIS IS BETWIN ME AND DARK WING! The bots backed down then saw Gem's wing's light up. Time for the double sonic boom. Gem flew high in the air and with incridable speed came down doing a double sonic boom and crashing into Dark wing ending his life. Prowl are you okay. Prowl turned around and had red eye's not dicpitacon red an even deeper red. Prowl please no why did you this to him Dark wing? Well sence I'm dieing I need some to...take...over. Dark wing said then died. Oh no guys get Sari out of here I have to fight him alone without killing him. I will crush you dragon! Sorry Prowl but the only way to stop you is to fight you. Prowl punched Gem hard in the stomack. I will not give up! Gem breathing fire at him then swiping him away. Take this. Prowl said as two ninja stars went flying into her chest. Okay my final move will pureafy your spark. Gem's wing's glew white and a blast of power hit Prowl. NOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! He said as his eye's went blue again and Gem fell to ground and a poodle of blood formed around her. She said she wouldn't give up and I know won't ever give up. Sari said who got away from the bots. This is my fault. No it's not...you big...fool it was Dark wing...she turns the heart or spark...black. So she did this to me to make me attack you? Gem nodded now to weak to talk. Gem are you okay your not talking? Raaaa! I'm to weak...sorry but...the road for me ends here. Gem turned back to human form and Prowl grabbed her and held her close and started to run into the base. What happened to her?! The battle didn't end well she used the last of her power on me to make me normal again. 2 hours later. Well how is she. She will be fine. Prowl could tell Ratchet wasn't telling him everything. There's more ins't there? I'm afraid so Gem may never be able to fly fast again. Prowl knew this was bad because Gem was a sound dragon. You can do this Ratchet try and help her I know you can do it.**_


End file.
